Golden Rose
by Idontlikewritingwannadeleteaccount
Summary: An alternate universe - Vejita was sent to earth at the age of 5 on a mission to find a perfect mate for himself, and she is...Bulma...
1. Chapter one

The Golden Rose  
  
Chapter one  
  
'Now kiss your planet goodbye!' BANG!  
  
The king awoke from his hideous dream with a violent gasp for air. In his dream, Furiza had destroyed his planet. He had had the same kind of dream throughout the week. Thus, he went to the dungeons below his living quarters and sent for the new prisoner that had told him that he had the unique gift of telling the meanings of any dream. This man, who was a stray human, caught while escaping the earth, was telling the truth. 'What you see in your dream is true.' he had said.  
  
'Sit down, son.'  
The young prince sat down on the mahogany settee, glowering in the same way as his own father.  
'I want you to go to this planet along with hundred male and hundred female saiyans. On that planet, you shall find a female with a certain genetic pattern that if it is fused with yours, she will bear super saiyan offsprings.'  
He handed him a piece of paper and a strange looking machine.  
'You take (the king continues) a hairpiece from the person you want to test, put it in this little slot and see what happens. If the code matches, she must be the one. If not, kill her. Remember son, this machine never makes mistakes.'  
'But why, father? I want to stay here and rule the kingdom after you!' the boy altercated and his face twisted in confusion on receiving no answer. He turned swiftly and closed the door behind him with a loud creak.  
  
15 years later on planet earth...  
  
The Grand Library: a gigantic old mansion that was once built for living. Ancient gargoyles encircled the gargantuan stone door.  
Bulma stepped inside and when the cold gust blew around her, she shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. She was looking for an engineering manual. That was when she noticed a man standing against a wall, his face hidden by the shadows of the eerie bookshelves. He had a black turtleneck and black trousers that looked pretty tight. He had his robust arms folded over his chest whilst a leg rested on the other one. 'Excuse me, sir. Can you please help me to locate a book?' she asked with a slight tinge of fear in her voice.  
'Sure. Follow me,' he softly replied.  
Bulma nodded.  
'Sir, do you work here?'  
'Yes, I own it, and...call me Vejita,'  
He stopped at a desk with a computer placed on it.  
'Which book did you say?' his voice sent chills down her spine.  
'Engineering Manuals, Andrew Boston,'  
'Sure, got it, I'll get it for you, lady,'  
  
Bulma heard three soft knocks on her door. She opened it; thereupon met Vejita's face. She nearly screamed.  
'You forgot your bag, lady.' He said calmly.  
'How the, ah, yes, I've been looking for it, thank you,' she stammered, 'but how did you know where I live?' 'Just followed you,' he said.  
She nodded.  
'Come in, have tea. It's raining outside,' he stepped inside. She felt the burning sensation of his presence. She brought him tea and went to her room to change.  
  
'You have nice hair, can I feel it?' he asked. Bulma nodded nervously. His hand ran through her hair and saw a flicker of anxiety in her blue eyes. She daringly reached out and felt his hair. It was just too soft...she closed her eyes.  
With the ringing of the phone, they both snapped back to reality.  
'I better go,' he said. She nodded.  
  
Vejita slipped the piece of lavender lock into the slot and waited for the results.  
'Pattern matched,'  
He smirked. 


	2. Chapter two

Golden Rose  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: sorry, last time I forgot to write a disclaimer. I don't own Dbz.  
  
'Hi, Bulma. It's ChiChi,'  
'Hi ChiChi,'  
'I'm inviting you a to a wedding this Sunday. Sunday for sunny. You know Monday for health, Tuesday for wealth, Wednesday best of all, Thursday for losses, Friday for crosses, Saturday for no luck at all,'  
'What! With who?'  
'Goku of course,'  
'I knew it! What time?'  
'You be here at nine in the morning,'  
'Sure,'  
'And I don't know when it will finish. Oh yes, you can be the bridesmaid if you want to,'  
'Really! Thanks ChiChi. You're the best,'  
'Bye!'  
'See ya!'  
  
ON THE WEDDING DAY...  
  
'Wow, ChiChi, you look so beautiful! You dress is so pretty,'  
'Thanks, you look good too. When are you gonna marry, Bulma? I'm only 15 and you're 19.'  
'I think that's quite young. I'll wait until I find the man,'  
'Man! Goku's only a boy now,'  
'You're so lucky! Goku's a nice boy,'  
  
Bulma and ChiChi both giggle merrily.  
  
ChiChi's dress is white, decorated with moss and ivy, with a silk veil over her head, and now she was ready to walk the church and down the aisle with Ox-King. The warm morning sunshine shone on them. Suddenly, a hare ran across the road.  
'Oh no,' Bulma gasped, 'Seeing a hare on your wedding day brings bad omen!'  
ChiChi frowned with a confused look on her face,  
'I don't believe in superstitions, Bulma. You're just saying that because you're just jealous. Don't talk to me, Bulma, you just got me into a bad mood,'  
That was the spiteful reaction she got. Bulma snorted and continued walking.  
  
Married in White, you have chosen right,  
  
Married in Grey, you will go far away,  
  
Married in Black, you will wish yourself back,  
  
Married in Red, you will wish yourself dead,  
  
Married in Green, ashamed to be seen,  
  
Married in Blue, you will always be true,  
  
Married in Pearl, you will live in a whirl,  
  
Married in Yellow, ashamed of your fellow,  
  
Married in Brown, you will live in the town,  
  
Married in Pink, you spirit will sink.  
  
The church organ deafened Bulma. The air smelt sharp vanilla candles. She saw a blur of white and black.  
  
'Bulma...Bulma! Wake up!'  
  
She found herself in someone's warm arms. It was Yamcha.  
  
'You okay?'  
  
She nodded slowly and adjusted her eyesight. She was in a ballroom. 'Must've known,' she thought.  
  
'Fancy a dance?' he asked.  
'Sure.'  
  
The dance was to 'And I Love You So' by Don McLean. 'Never heard of him,'  
  
After some time, Bulma said, 'Yamcha, could you excuse me? I need some air.' He nodded and let her go. He watched her as she went outside with the rustle of her dress.  
  
She sank onto the wooden bench. She was alone. No one cared about where she was or why she shed tears.  
  
'Argument with your friend, eh?' A rumble of deep voice made her stand up in shock.  
  
'Vejita?'  
It was him. He looked almost beautiful in a black tuxedo.  
'How did you get here?'  
'I was invited,'  
'You mean ChiChi invited you?'  
'Not exactly. By Kakarotto or who you call Goku,'  
  
He chuckled deep. 'Pretty creature, I met him yesterday to meet you,' he thought. She smiled. 'Dance?' he stretched an arm out. She took it. 


End file.
